


tell me you love me

by ibstudent



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School AU, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Maria is no better, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent
Summary: Howard Stark is a horrible father and Maria is no better. Tony's having a terrible day and Steve makes it just a little bit better.





	tell me you love me

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I think Howard Stark was a terrible father. I also want to say this was my way of venting, so if you have something negative to say, please keep it to yourself. Thanks for reading!

Steve opened the door and the sight that met his eyes damn near broke his heart. There had been bad situations before, but Tony had never showed up on his doorstep crying. Steve also didn’t know everything. He knew that Tony’s parents were borderline abusive, but had never actually laid a hand on their son, so there wasn’t anything anyone could do. After he and Steve had started dating though? It just got so much worse. There wasn’t a week that went by that Tony didn’t show up at Steve’s house, just needing comfort. Today though, seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Tony was in his arms before he could even think about it. Steve’s heart broke, listening the sobs his boyfriend was so desperately trying to control and hold back. Tony had been taught to bottle his emotions for as long as he could remember. It took Steve forever to convince him that it was okay to cry and be vulnerable.

Steve made gentle shushing noises while he picked Tony up, being the captain of the football team had its perks. His mom was in the kitchen but quickly vacated the area when Steve moved towards the couch, having been through this routine many times before. Steve shot her a grateful look. Sarah Rogers was an absolute saint.

Once they were both situated, Steve starting talking, “Tony? What can I do? What do you need?”

Tony continued crying, almost unconsolably for the next few minutes. Finally though, he was able to talk, “J-just hold m-me? P-please? I need y-you right n-now.”

Steve’s heart broke just a little bit more at this confession, sometimes he really wanted to march right over and sock Howard Stark straight in the jaw. The man was the sole cause of Tony’s crippling self-doubt, despite the fact that Tony was the smartest person Steve knew. From that self-doubt sprung any number of other issues that Tony refused to talk about. Anything from anxiety to depression to anorexia, on occasion. Maria wasn’t much help either. Tony had explained that when he was younger, his mother had been his rock, but as he grew up and his father became the man he is today, his mother started distancing herself. Steve had half a mind to walk over to the Stark house right now and demand answers. Tony was clearly in pain, most likely from something that his father had said or done. And Steve was powerless to do anything about it. He could offer comfort, but couldn’t do anything to prevent the hurt.

Dropping a kiss on top of his head, Steve started whispering, “Of course, sweetheart. You know I love you, right? With everything that I am? I’ll love you forever and always. It’ll be alright, Tony, everything will be okay. You’re safe now, you’re with me. I love you.”

Tony only started crying more, but this time in a different way. The tears and feelings from before were definitely still there, but there was something different there too. There were tears of happiness mixed in because of Steve’s words. Something Tony could never thank him enough for.

Steve was still whispering quiet I love yous to Tony, when Tony’s cries started to slow.

“Tony?”

There wasn’t a response, just Tony snuggling closer into Steve, seeking out his warmth.

Steve grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and tried again, “Sweetheart, can you talk to me? I want to help.”

Tony simply shook his head, accepting the blanket gratefully.

A sigh escaped from Steve, who only cuddled Tony all the closer, knowing he needed the human touch right now. It wasn’t something he got a lot of at home.

After just sitting for a while, Tony moved, signaling he was ready to talk. Steve let him take his time.

“It was the same spiel as usual. You know, the one where I never do anything right?”

Steve tilted Tony’s head to drop a kiss on his lips, “Which you know isn’t true, Tony. You’re perfect.”

Tony whined, but continued with his story, “And the part where I never do anything right. And the part where I’m a spoiled brat.”

Steve knew personally neither of these statements were true. Tony did everything to the peak of perfection, if there was a mistake, he’d catch it right away. And another thing, the only thing Tony had _ever_ asked for _in his life_ was affection. He’d never asked for anything materially. Simply being loved was all he had ever asked for and his parents couldn’t even do that.

Another kiss was deposited on Tony’s lips, “And none of that is true either. I’ll keep telling you that for the rest of my life, if that’s what it takes.”

This time, it was Tony giving the kiss, “I’ll probably always doubt you, but thanks, Steve. I love you.”

The strongest pair of arms Tony knew wrapped around him before Steve replied, “I love you too. And if that’s what it takes, I’ll do it. You know I will sweetheart.”


End file.
